half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life 2: Survivor
}}| }|23em}}; font-size: 90%; text-align: left;" cellpadding="2" ! colspan="2" style="font-size:110%; text-align: center; background-color: #CCCCFF;" | Half-Life 2: Survivor }} |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Developer(s) | Valve, Taito Corporation |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff; white-space: nowrap;" | Release date(s) | }June 28, 2006 |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Genre(s) | First-person Shooter |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Mode(s) | Single-Player, Multiplayer |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Platform(s) | Arcade |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Ratings | None |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Distribution |Taito |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | System req | Money |- ! style="background-color: #ccccff;" | Input |2 Joysticks and 2 Pedals |} Half-Life 2: Survivor is an arcade game based on Half-Life 2. It was released on June 28, 2006 on Taito's Type X+ arcade system, with a 32" widescreen high definition LCD running at 1360x768 resolution. Gameplay Players control their movement using two joysticks (one for each hand) and floor pedals. Three gameplay modes are available: Story, which approximates the events of the original game; Mission, which forces networked players to work cooperatively toward a goal; and Battle, which parallels the deathmatch content of the original game. Up to eight players—either local players or individuals in other networked arcades—can participate in the Battle and Mission modes. In Story mode, players advance through partial combat scenes from the original game, following neon-lit guiding arrows. Each chapter has several levels with goals such as "Kill Combines" or "Find your way to the goal". When goals are completed, the player is taken to next level. When players finish all the levels of the chapter, the game ends. Progress can be saved on a removable card to allow the player to choose a new chapter at the next visit. Aside from the G-Man introductory cut-scene, Half Life 2: Survivor does not incorporate any of Half-Life 2's story elements, levels, or physics-based puzzles. In Mission mode, there are three objective maps with three difficulties: normal, hard, and super hard. Map goals include "Collect gems", "Destroy Zombie spawning points", and "Escape". A Battle mode is also available in the game. It is essentially four-on-four team match. Players can choose between two different factions: the Combine and the Human Resistance. Both factions have four classes of troops: Ranger, Soldier, Sniper, and Engineer. Development The game uses content common to the Xbox and PC releases, although the game focuses on the set pieces that characterized the original game. Half-Life 2: Survivor was first revealed to the public by Taito in a private exhibition in Tokyo on November 29, 2005. It was originally meant to be released in March 2006 but it was pushed back to June 28, 2006. The game is only available in Japan. The game runs on a machine based on Taito's Type X unit, an arcade system built with PC components, which runs on the Windows XP Embedded operating system. The game machine's cabinet uses a 32 inch LCD screen which runs at a resolution of 1360x768 pixels. The machine also has a 5.1-channel surround sound system, and it uses a smart card for storing player data. Because the game is network-enabled, players in different arcades are able to play with each other. A maximum of eight players can play in the same match; robots are used to fill in empty player slots if there are less than eight human players. Trivia * The cut Combine Assassin is featured in the game. External links *Official website *Screenshots from Siliconera.com Category:Half-Life 2